Elemental Girls
The 'Elemental Girls '''is a team of ninjas created by Sensei Purplebrick. Please do not modify or use without her permission. "Official" Description ''In brightest day, In darkest night When danger comes We will unite! Such is the chant of the Elemental Girls, a ninja team from another part of Ninjago. Wielding elements no one has seen before, and dealing with evils that none ever saw. Bonded by friendship and a common cause, they are (almost) always ready for whatever comes their way. The Team *Anna - The fearless, relentless leader of the team and master of Life. *Kate - The clumsy but talented master of Magnetism . *Cynthia - The shy ninja almost afraid of her Nebula element. *Lizzie - The master of Crystal full of book knowledge... And little else. Other Members *Sensei Ying - Not quite as ageless as his fellow ninja trainers, he actually needs the walking stick he carries. Not that it leaves him bitter. His ninja are capable and strong, and he feels his words of wisdom and reason are all they need. *Mac - Technology (and math) whiz, he is the faithful assistant of Sensei Ying, having been with him even before the girls came along. With the help of his computer he can track activity in Ninjago and alert the ninja of possible threats. He is a bit quirky, liking the Royal Blacksmiths and storing information on floppy discs. History Origin Before becoming a ninja team, the four girls were a band, which they called "Elemental Girls" because of their abilities. An old master of Nature by the name of Ying found them and told them how they could put their unique elements to use. Now their sensei, the girls train and fight as ninjas to protect Ninjago, seeking and destroying the threats before they become problems. Stolen Life Anna gets kidnapped and is lost for days. The other ninja find her with her memories and element gone. After a struggle to retrieve both, they set out to stop Anna's abductor. Anna achieves her full potential by learning that sometimes the way to win is to give up. Tornado of Creation Lizzie discovers in an old scroll the directions to make a tornado of creation. The girls are eager to have a chance to use it, but when a threat rises, Anna, Cynthia, and Lizzie quarrel. Left alone and fearful of the growing evil, Kate desperately tries to bring her friends back together. When she finally has to step up and takes the lead, her full potential is reached. Clouded Times A dark substance is spreading across Ninjago, turning everything and everyone in its path evil. The girls discover Cynthia's hidden past as they deal with the problem and help her get over her fears and find her full potential. A Book Never Written Knowledge in books is all you need- right? So Lizzie has always thought. As yet another trouble comes, she unlocks her full potential by learning some things that must be known cannot be put on a scroll. Theme Song Because yes, they have one :D The moment's here It's time to fight This is our chance To stand up for what's right When all is dark We'll be a light Breaking through the clouds Shining so bright 'Cause you never really know What's coming next in Ninjago This is who we are We are ninja Soon you will se just What we're made of When troubles rise we leave all things behind Go ninja ninja, Ninja-Go-oo! We are the hope We are the life Our bonds are strong They will stay tight With our great power Evil soon fades Our senses are sharp Don't get in our way (Repeat Channel and Chorus) In brightest day, in darkest night When danger comes we will unite In brightest day, in darkest night '' ''When danger comes we will unite 'Cause you never really know... No you never really know! (Repeat Chorus) Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:Ninja Category:Hero Groups